Oracle XS
).]] The Ubermacht Oracle XS (dubbed simply Oracle when entered) is a four-door sports-luxury sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The Oracle is a four-door sedan which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the Sentinel in the GTA III Era (the GTA IV Sentinel is redesigned as a two-door sport luxury coupe). The Oracle resembles the BMW E65/E66/E67/E68 7 Series (2002-2008), particularly the pre-facelift models (2002-2005). The only noticeable differences are inverted front indicators, a slightly different taillight design, and the lack of BMW's traditional (and trademarked) kidney-shaped grilles. The grille resembles that of a second-generation Lexus LS, one of the competitors to the BMW 7 Series. There is a slightly modified variant of the Oracle driven by members of the Irish American Killers. It is painted dark green with front and rear bumper kits and a sport mesh grill, and its badge markings are removed. This variant is often seen in Steinway, Dukes. Performance The Oracle is probably powered by a V12, like the most powerful BMW 7 Series. Thus it is able to achieve a decent high speed with satisfactory acceleration. Its handling is superb for a car of its size, and it is durable, owing to its luxury construction. The soft suspension means that the car is comfortable on all surfaces. Its top speed is 130 mph. It's definitely the best sports sedan to drive in GTA IV. Trivia * The default radio station in the Oracle is The Journey. * An Oracle ad parodying BMW's ad style is seen on billboards around the city, including one at Star Junction. It shows a picture of the car with the caption, "Automatic Arrogance". Also, the Oracle in the billboard adverts doesn't seem to have the logo on the bonnet. * The Oracle's name could be a reference to the BMW Oracle Racing team, as Übermacht, is based on BMW, produces the Oracle. * The Oracle shares the same rim design as the Super Diamond. Coincidentally, BMW, which is parodied in game as the Oracle-producing "Ubermacht", is also the parent company of Rolls-Royce in real life, also to fact in the first stages of designing the Rolls-Royce Phantom, the shell of the BMW 750I was used as a design guide, Rolls-Royce also state, the Phantom is a larger, more luxurious BMW 7 Series. Prominent appearances and locations * Can always be found in the parking lot across from the Middle Park East Safehouse on Albany Ave. * Usually one parked at Franklin Street in Steinway. * The Oracle is mostly found in Algonquin, near City Hall and The Exchange. * Ray Boccino drives a black Oracle, which can be taken after Pest Control. * Patrick McReary drives a modified McReary Mob Oracle, seen in Harboring a Grudge. * Lyle Rivas owns one just sometime before the mission Search and Delete, and was taken in Easy as Can Be. * A rare Oracle XS can be obtained in the mission Taking in the Trash. This Oracle can be changed to a desired color at a Pay N' Spray, without the car immediately going to its default color (dark green). * In Going Deep, a Ray Bulgarin mission, most of the cars in the parking complex are Oracles, including a hard-to-find red one that Bulgarin and Timur hide behind. If you are relatively careful not to blow it up during the shootout, it's easy stolen in the process of completing the mission. * Bulgarin later has a black Oracle waiting outside his house, in both of his following missions. Notable owners * Ray Boccino * Patrick McReary * Lyle Rivas (at one time before "Search and Delete"). * Ray Bulgarin }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars